Une belle erreur
by Vyha
Summary: Alors qu'il n'était qu'encore qu'un petit Blutbad, la mère de Monroe lui lisait d'horribles contes sur les Grimm. Des histoires où ses derniers venaient violemment tuer des Wesen au beau milieu de la nuit. Monroe était effrayé par ses personnes que les livres décrivaient comme sans cœur, et froids comme la glace. Pourtant lorsqu'il rencontre Nick... Tout ses aprioris disparaissent.


**Hello everybody**. J'ai commencé Grimm depuis quelques jours sous l'insistance de ma meilleure amie. J'ai beaucoup accroché à la série et au personnage de Monroe. Il est très maladroit et amusant, et c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez lui. Je ne me balade pas dans la partie fanfiction de Grimm parce que j'ai un peu peur du spoil (je suis seulement à la saison 2) alors peut-être l'idée des contes a déjà été abordé maintes et maintes fois. Je ne sais pas. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée ! Mon amie m'a dit que les parents de Monroe allait apparaître dans la série. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas encore vu ce moment dans la série donc la mère de Monroe peut s'avérer OOC. Bref malgré ses quelques petits défauts, voici, un petit écrit que je suis fier de vous présenter !

J'espère que vous allez aimer.  
Bonne lectuuure ! :3

* * *

 **" Une belle erreur."**

"Bromance est le plus beau monde inventé au monde. Il définit un tel niveau d'amitié entres deux hommes qu'il dépasse tout."

* * *

Monroe s'en rappelle encore et avec beaucoup de précision… De ses nuits effroyables ponctuées de cauchemars concernant les Grimm. Sa mère et son père adoraient lui lire des histoires en tout genre au coucher, souvent heureuses ou presque comiques, mais parfois juste affreusement horribles.

Il devait avoir, peut-être, sept ans et avait cassé le verre préférée de sa mère – donné par sa grand-mère, morte décapitée. Il n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté de cacher les preuves de son crime en faisant disparaître les morceaux de verre à la poubelle. Lorsque, quelques jours après, sa gentille et adorable maman l'avait découverte : elle n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté d'un regard étrange ainsi que d'un sourire sans expression et était sorti pendant toute la journée. Ce manque total de réaction était plus effrayant qu'autre chose.

Elle était rentrée tard dans la nuit noire, à pas de loup. Monroe ne dormait pas encore et était descendu de sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était jeté sur sa génitrice et l'avait enlacé avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Maman. Je suis désolé. » Sanglota-t-il.

Cette dernière avait eu plongé des yeux orageux dans ceux de son fils, et l'avait étreint à son tour avant de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'avait bordé avec délicatesse. Soudain, elle avait sorti un épais livre à la couverture d'or de son dos et le tendit à Monroe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Avait demandé timidement l'enfant, bien que heureux que sa mère le pardonne en lui lisant une nouvelle histoire. « Il est magnifique… »

Il caressa la reliure du roman, ouvrit les pages pour en inspirer l'odeur caractéristique et toucha avec douceur la couverture. Dessus, en lettres capitales, il pouvait lire « Les contes des Grimm » qui était les Grimm ? se demanda-t-il, très curieux. Avant même qu'il puisse même penser à poser la question, sa mère lui prit le bouquin des mains.

« Couche-toi, Monroe. Je vais te conter l'histoire du petit Blutbad sauvage. »

L'enfant eut un regard émerveillé et admiratif, et il se lova davantage entre les draps.

« Un Blutbad ? Comme moi ? »

Elle acquiesça tendrement et commença la lecture d'une belle voix, aussi douce que du miel au fond d'une tasse de lait brûlant.

* * *

Il était une fois, dans une contrée reculée, un petit Blutbad. Victor, de son nom, vivait avec ses deux parents aimants dans une petite chaudière en pleine forêt, à l'abri des regards. Cette famille de Blutbaden étaient d'honnêtes personnes et travaillent dans le bois depuis des générations entières. Il vendait souvent des troncs, des buches aux humains de la ville. Personne ne s'en plaignait et tous les aimaient – bien que parfois le père de famille s'autorisait un petit écart et dévorait un des habitants discrètement.

La vie était belle, sans tumultes et bien rôdé.

Jusqu'au jour où Victor décida d'aller seul en forêt. Ses parents avaient beau eut lui répéter des centaines de fois : « Victor, ne t'aventures jamais dans la forêt sans nous » il était têtu.

Alors, vêtu d'un manteau et hautes bottes, il marchait dans le bosquet, sifflant comme un bienheureux. Il parcourut une bonne distance à l'intérieur des bois, pendant quelques heures. Son petit ventre gargouilla fortement et émit comme un long râle tant il était affamé et assoiffé.

Brusquement, il se cacha dans les buissons en entendant des rires et des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Il découvrit six petites filles d'à peu près le même âge que lui, qui se tenaient les mains en chantant. Elles possédaient tous des chaperons rouges qui semblaient comme danser à chacun de leurs pas joyeux. Victor savait qu'il ne devait pas dévorer d'enfants car cela attirerait l'attention des membres du village mais… Il avait tellement faim.

Il pencha le pour et le contre.

« Victor, ne mange jamais d'enfants. Ni d'humains. Sans nous. » Un conseil avisé de ses géniteurs, qu'encore une fois, il oublia promptement.

Il sauta sur ses deux pieds, laissa sa nature originelle prendre le dessus et le transformer en Blutbad. Il s'avança vers les enfants, et les avala goulument, sans prendre le temps d'en savourer la saveur. Peu de temps après, il rentra chez lui, satisfait et couvert de sang.

Victor ne dit rien à ses parents, et mentit en prétendant avoir attaqué quelques cerfs sur le chemin du retour. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, inquiète. Son père, quant à lui, bien que soulagé, lui fit la moral sur son comportement.

La vie reprit son cours normal, bien que les villageois se firent de plus en plus méfiants et apeurés. Au fur et à mesure, personne ne venaient plus commander du bois chez les Blutbaden. Une rumeur prétendait que la forêt était hanté, et aucun humains n'osa plus s'aventurer à l'intérieur – et ce, même s'ils leurs manquaient drastiquement du bois.

Le commerce de famille tombait en ruines à cause du petit Victor qui ne disait toujours rien.

Puis vint un jour de pluie, où le ciel n'était que grisaille et noirceur : un homme très mystérieux vêtu d'un large manteau noir toqua à leur porte pour soi-disant acheter quelques bûches de bois. Il était tout en jambes et en bras, et semblait imposant au possible. Il darda un regard si féroce dans celui du petit Blutbad qu'il en frissonna de peur en se reculant.

Lorsque père et mère eurent le dos tourné, d'un geste assuré, il attrapa Victor entre ses longs bras et lui plaqua une machette luisante sous la gorge. Les parents, sous l'émotion, lui montrèrent leurs véritables visages.

« C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était rauque, grave, acéré. « Qui avait tué ses six bambins. »

La mère, d'une voix grelottante :

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Elle marqua une pause. « Nous sommes que de simples bûcherons ! Laissez notre fils partir ! »

« Vous êtes des monstruosités. » Cracha l'homme. « C'est vous. »

Soudain, les deux Blutbaden se stoppèrent et leurs respirations eurent un accroc.

Cet homme était un Grimm. **Un Grimm.**

« Vous n'avons rien fait. »

La réplique du père sonna comme une supplique.

« Je vais tous vous tuer. »

« Non ! » Hurla les parents. « Ne tuez pas Victor. »

Le Grimm appuya davantage la lame contre le cou offert de l'enfant et grimaça sous le dégoût que le petit lui procurait. Du sang coulait à cause de la machette, et Victor pleurait.

D'une vitesse presque surnaturel, le Grimm tua les parents en les décapitant et se retourna vers le petit, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas, petit Blutbad ? C'est toi qui as tué tous ses enfants. »

D'un geste connaisseur, il découpait la main droite de Victor qui gémit en hurlant, tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Des larmes et du sang dévalaient ses joues.

« Je ne te tuerais point. Observe le carnage que tu as causé. Observe tes parents morts par ta faute. Et souffres. Souffres. »

Il disparut.

Victor, le petit Blutbad, devint grand. Tous le craignaient, il était devenu seul et fou. Dévorant quiconque venait s'aventurer trop près de sa petite maison dans les bois. Surtout les petites filles aux longs manteaux rouges comme le sang – de la même couleur que sa culpabilité.

Les humains le nommaient d'un nom simple : le grand méchant loup.

Lorsque vient le temps à Victor de mourir, le Grimm qui avait tué ses parents revint.

« J'espère que tu as souffert. »

« Non. Je suis et j'ai été heureux. »

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge car le grand Blutbad n'avait plus personne, était seul, effrayé et malheureux. Le Grimm ricana méchamment.

« Menteur. » Il marqua une pause. « Bonne nuit, grand méchant loup. »

Et le grand homme mystérieux le tortura toute la nuit, lacérant son corps, le brûlant, le coupant. Le grand Blutbad mourut dans des hurlements et des râles de souffrance, d es larmes amères dévalant ses joues sans peau.

* * *

Monroe était effrayé et tremblant dans son lit. Sa mère posa le livre sur la table de chevet en fixant son fils déboussolé d'un air un peu triste.

« Quel est la morale de l'histoire, maman ? » Avait-il demandé à la limite des larmes. « Il ne faut plus chasser ? »

« Oh non, mon chéri. Chasser et dévorer des humains fait partie de notre nature. » Elle caressa légèrement sa tête en rabattant la couverture sur son corps d'enfant. « La morale de l'histoire est simple : il ne faut jamais mentir, sans cesse dire la vérité. Sinon, un Grimm viendra te tuer. »

Monroe hocha du chef rapidement, jurant intérieurement qu'il serait toujours honnête.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, Monroe, mais je devais t'appendre cette leçon. Tu me promets de plus jamais me mentir ? »

« Promis, maman. »

« Je t'aime, mon petit Blutbad. »

Elle lui embrassa le sommet de la tête dans un geste rassurant et maternel.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle s'en alla, éteignant la lumière.

« Et n'oublie pas, Monroe, les Grimm n'attaquent que ceux qui mentent. »

* * *

Alors, oui, il avait été effrayé en voyant pour la première fois Nick. Affirmer le contraire aurait été mentir mais il avait appris à connaître le Grimm. Il avait vu sa personnalité, son honneur, sa gentillesse, ses jolis sourires en coin et ses joies. Maintenant, Nick était un ami précieux. Parfois, Monroe se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans lui avant. Sans les dangers, l'adrénaline et les prises de risques qui lui apportaient.

Sa mère avait eut tort, avait commis une erreur. Et jamais, Monroe, n'en fut plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui.


End file.
